


Until Dawn

by RoseJennison



Series: Double Mint Oreo- Halloween one-shots [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bickering, Fluff, Jack started it all of course, Koz is not a big horror fan, Multi, Pitch is a dick to virtual animals, Pitch you're creepiness is showing, but Pitch totally is, playing Until Dawn together, video game commentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJennison/pseuds/RoseJennison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has heard a lot of good things about this new game 'Until Dawn'. The twins aren't really into most video games, but that's not going to stop Jack from dragging them to the couch on Halloween night to play it.</p>
<p>Inspired by the prompt: 'you have no idea what until dawn is and you’re terrified of horror games/films and i make you play it with me on halloween, i know i’m a dick, but it’s such a good game!'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Dawn

It had taken a lot of promises and pleading for Jack to make this happen. Neither Koz nor Pitch had ever been into video games, and until tonight the only one who ever touched the Playstation 4 was Jack. The youngest member of their trio had been clever though, and had found ways to appeal to both of the brothers. 

Pitch absolutely adored Halloween. It wasn't surprising; he was a horror writer after all. However, most of the year Pitch had to tone down his more macabre tendencies so he didn't terrify all of their neighbors and acquaintances. Pitch wouldn't have minded that outcome too much, but Koz would definitely have a problem with it. So when October came and all things creepy were approved, Pitch went all out. He found the most terrifying decorations for the yard, and more tasteful ones for inside the house. He set up jump scares for his two lovers, and he played Halloween themed music whenever he could get away with it.

That being said, Pitch was the brother who was easier to convince. Jack pointed out how it would really help them get into the Halloween spirit, how infamously terrifying the experience was rumored to be, and how the system allowed for so many different possibilities based on the player's choice. Pitch was especially intrigued by that last one. He liked to write his own stories, and didn't see much of a point in playing out something that was highly scripted. Though, Jack guessed that, for Pitch, the idea of scaring Koz silly with his choices was the real selling point. (One of Pitch's conditions for playing was that he would have the controller. Jack didn't mind, it freed him up to make wisecracks about the plot.)

Kozmotis had been a significantly harder sell. It's not that he hated Halloween, far from it. He helped Pitch with decorating and made themed snacks for the trick-or-treaters (though anything with detailed bugs was skipped over). Jack always got the impression Koz's enthusiasm had more to do with Pitch than the actual holiday though. This was one of the few times of the year Koz could actually convince his brother to go out and do things, and interact with people other than himself and Jack.

So that's the angle Jack used when he asked Koz to join in. He pointed out how excited Pitch was, and how much better it would be if they were all together. Jack had to promise to do a few of Koz's chores, but it was worth it.   
Because tonight they were going to play Until Dawn together.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

“I have to admit that introduction was quite compelling. The song was quite beautiful as well.”  
“See? I told you this wouldn't be so bad!”

“Oh my God that was terrible! All of these people are terrible!”  
“Not everyone was in on it you know, that blonde protested. Plus it looks like those two were out cold for the whole thing.”  
“They're still terrible.”  
“C'mon, you can't tell me you don't have experience with a prank going to far.”  
“Hmph.”

“Well, that's horribly depressing.”  
“It wouldn't be a horror game without some tragedy you know. Something's gotta drive the plot forward.”  
“Yeah, guilt's great for that.”

“Whoever this guy is he's creepy as hell.”

“There is no way he could be this chipper after what happened to his siblings!”  
“Extreme denial perhaps?”  
“That's no excuse!”  
“Calm down, I'm sure everything will be explained as we go.”

“What the-” “Seriously?!”  
“What?!”   
“What did the squirrel ever do to you?”  
“It didn't run away from the sound of gunfire, it was too stupid to live.”  
“If you keep playing like that it's going to come back to haunt you.”

“Seriously, the bird too?”  
“I didn't think a snowball would kill it!”

“That cheating bitch!”  
“Make her show him.”  
“No! If we cause strife now we won't be able to ban together to fend off the monsters!”  
“How do you know it's going to be monsters we fight?”  
“We're in the woods, alone, and it's night. There's going to be monsters eventually.”  
“You know, we might just be able to make you genre savvy!”  
“It's not that surprising, wipe that smirk off your face!”

“Oh yeah, let's do that. There's no way splitting up could possibly end badly.”  
“They haven't been given much of a reason to be scared of doing so.”  
“You said it yourself, the atmosphere should be enough.”

“Oh God what was that?!”  
“I guess you were right about the monsters.”  
“Make them turn back!”  
“The plot won't advance that way though.”  
“I don't care, I'm sick of these adolescents and their terrible choices.”  
“How on earth did you survive growing up with your brother?”  
“Hey!”

“Do we have to choose?”  
“I believe we do.”  
“Save the girl!”  
“Why?”  
“You always save the girl. Besides, didn't you say the guy was suspiciously chipper and stuff?”  
“That is true, the girl it is! Now, which way do I turn this thing?”  
“There you go.”  
“Oh- oh I can't watch!”  
“Wow, that is a lot of blood.”  
“For goodness sake, stop hiding in the boy's shoulder!”

“Run run run!”  
“She's not going to run any faster, it's a cut scene.”  
“Oh wait, choice time. Keep running or hide?”  
“We can't hide here! The only place is under the bed and that's way too obvious.”  
“Yeah, keep going!”  
“That was close.”  
“What about now? Hide or run?”  
“He's right behind us, keep going!”  
…  
“Oh, I guess he wasn't right behind us.”

“What is going on here? First it's monsters, then a psycho, and now the supernatural? This story needs to pick a genre and stick with it.”

“Really, the entire freaking tower was supported by that one cable? Really?!”

“How are we going to rescue her?”  
“Rescue her? No way, the tower is already about to tip. I say we leave her and jump for it.”  
“You want us to just leave her there?”  
“She's cheating on him!”  
“Yes she is, and granted she's very annoying, but that's not enough of a reason to kill someone!”  
“We're not killing her, we're just not trying to save her.”  
“That's basically the same thing! Besides, didn't you say you always save the girl?”  
“Not this girl! She's annoying, high maintenance, and the alpha bitch. Every horror trope in existence states she must die.”  
“I don't like her either.”  
“Fine! Leave her then!”  
“Will do.”  
…  
“Oh look, there she goes.”

“Oh come on! How is she still alive?!”

"Hitting the dog was not necessary!"  
"It was going to bite me!"  
"You don't know that. Besides, now you've given it a reason to be mean to you later."

“Seriously, another 'who will die' choice?”  
“I'm choosing her this time.”  
“What? No! Always save the girl remember?”  
“That didn't apply last time.”  
“That was a special case.”  
“We're going to run out of time.”  
“Okay, okay, try to see things from the character's perspective. What would you do if it were one of us tied to a chair? Would you shoot us?”  
“Never!”  
“Yourself then?”  
“Definitely not.”  
“Won't we all die then?”  
“Perhaps, but that was inevitable.”  
“...what do you mean?”  
“.......”  
“Please tell me you didn't actually buy that two person coffin I once saw you researching.”  
“Of course not.”  
“Thank God.”  
“There wasn't any space for Jack in that one.”  
“For the love of-”  
“Hey! Uh, look! The timer is up, let's see what happens.”  
“We aren't done talking about this.”

“I knew it! I knew there was something off about him!”  
“Yes, yes, you called it, congratulations, now be quiet so I can listen.”  
“Yeah, we need details!”

The rest of the game went on in very much the same way: Koz jolted at nearly every jump scare, with Jack and Pitch highly enjoying how he clutched at them every time, they argued about which was the best choice to make, which included convincing Pitch not to deliberately kill several characters, until finally the game was over and the credits were rolling.  
“Wow, that was intense.” Jack stated with a huff, Pitch happily agreeing and Koz merely giving a tense nod. Jack started to get up, only to be stopped short by the tight grip Koz had on his hand.  
“Uh, Koz? The game's over, you can let go now.”   
Koz's dark skin gained a rosy tint.  
“Oh, uh, right-”  
Before Koz could actually pry his hand off, Pitch reached over his brother's lap, grabbed Jack's other hand, and pulled. Letting out a squeak of surprise, Jack landed on his stomach on the twin laps.  
“Much better.” Pitch said with a decisive nod. Some of the tension leaked out of Koz as he witnessed the familiar byplay.  
“Indeed.” Koz said, leaning forward to better enjoy the view. Jack twisted around, allowing them to see his playful smirk.  
“So how long are we planning to stay like this?”  
The twins smirked back at him, and spoke in unison.   
“Until dawn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! 
> 
> I tried to include as few names as possible during the 'commentary' part to not spoil it for anyone who hasn't played it all the way through. I didn't narrate the ending for the same reason. I hope it wasn't too confusing for everyone. Not mentioning who was saying what was done to make it seem more like an actual commentary video, three guys just constantly bickering. I apologize if that caused any confusion as well.
> 
> Let me know what you think, thanks!


End file.
